1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to orthotic devices for feet and, more particularly, to a foot orthosis having a generally L-shaped lower leg and foot support splint having a transparent heel section permitting viewing of the heel and a skid pad having a tongue for insertion into a tongue-receiving pocket on the underside of the boot for releasably securing the skid pad on the boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of devices intended to immobilize the lower leg and foot of a human patient are available. Examples of simple devices such as casts or splints are well known in the art. Other more recent devices provide certain limited immobilization and protection benefits but, because of their design, do not provide protection against immobilization problems such as decubitus ulcers (pressure sores).
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-function orthosis for the foot, heel, ankle and lower leg which provides three-dimensional immobilization and protection benefits, minimizes the risk of pressure sores on the heel and posterior portion of the lower leg, provides a range of therapeutic pressures and positions for the foot, yet still allows ambulation of the patient without removal of the device. An important feature of such devices found in the prior art is the inclusion of a frictional skid pad or sole plate which is attached to the underside of the orthotic device and helps to prevent slipping. Each of the devices in the prior art that include such a skid pad attaches the skid pad to the orthotic device by hardware such as a bolt and nut arrangement or the like which extends from the orthotic device for the skid pad to be mounted thereto. A major disadvantage of this design, however, is that the hardware is directly underneath the patient's foot and this often impedes walking on the injured extremity, which can jeopardize the rehabilitation of the injury. Furthermore, the risk of walking is increased by many of the devices of the prior art due to the invasive hardware on the underside of the devices, which increases the chance for injury and thus increases the potential liability of the care giver, which unfortunately has become a prime consideration in the operation of such facilities. There is therefore a need for a foot and ankle orthotic device which substantially eliminates the underfoot hardware of the prior art.
Another problem encountered in the prior art is that when the orthotic devices include a toe plate, which is a support plate mounted forwardly on the orthotic device beneath the toes, the adjustment mechanism for the toe plate is often the same type of invasive hardware as that found in connection with the skid pad mounting hardware. When the toe plate is connected by a nut and bolt arrangement as is found on the vast majority of prior art devices, the nurse or care provider must unscrew the nut to adjust the toe plate, which can cause further aggravation to the injured extremity, particularly if the nut has been tightened previously and tools are needed to perform the adjustment. There is therefore a need for a toe plate mounting and adjustment arrangement which will substantially eliminate the underfoot hardware of the prior art.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved foot orthosis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foot orthosis which substantially eliminates the dangers inherent in the prior art caused by the nut and bolt combination used for securement of the skid pad to the orthotic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foot orthosis which substantially eliminates the dangers inherent in the prior art caused by the hardware mounting of the toe plate on the orthotic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foot orthosis which includes a skid pad having a projecting tongue section which fits within and is releasably secured by a tongue-receiving pocket mounted on the underside of the foot orthosis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foot orthosis which includes a toe plate having a tongue portion which is inserted into and releasably secured within the pocket thereby eliminating the invasive hardware of the prior art.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved foot orthosis which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe and effective in use.